


can we start again?

by spooky_cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, School, Science Lesson, i cant help myself, it started funny and then fluff happened, things are spilt in the crotch area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_cat/pseuds/spooky_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's late for science after his alarm fails to go off, leaving him in a foul mood. He snaps at Hinata, but in an attempt to apologise, there is a small spillage and a lot of embarrassment, especially when his friend tries to help him clean up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we start again?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is supposed to be set towards the beginning of the anime. I must warn you that it has been a while since I last wrote something, so please forgive that it is slightly messy and jumbled. Tumblr user jirchi helped me create this scenario and it wasn't really meant to be fluffy..... (but im weak and i couldnt resist, even if it is a bit out of place sorry). Also, I am unsure of how Japanese science lessons are, so I based it off my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, please do not post my work elsewhere!
> 
> Tumblr: kitty-kagune

Kageyama was late. Earlier that morning his alarm clock had failed to go off, and he had overslept. Normally, he would have wouldn't have slept for so long, but the previous night's practice had been tough and he was exhausted. In a panicked rush, he had thrown on his clothes and grabbed his bag, running most of the way to school. His black hair was windswept and unkempt and dark circles surrounded his eyes. Sprinting through the empty hallways of Karasuno High, he remembered that he had science first, taking a sharp left to climb the echoing staircase to the upper floors.

He only remembered that he shared this class with Hinata when burst into the classroom, slightly out of breath and gasping out apologies to their teacher. Muffled laughter from the back of the classroom notified him of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's presence. Sending a menacing glare in their direction, he made his way to the back of the classroom and sat down in the only empty seat, next to a smiling Hinata.

"Good morning, did you sleep in?" the orange-haired boy whispered in his ear, grinning up at him.

"No, shut up" he hissed in reply, pretending to listen to the teacher's monotonous drone. To his right, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still sniggering. It was starting to become irritating, and Kageyama was not in the mood for their aggravating teasing. Hinata observed them silently for a few moments before he nudged Kageyama's arm gently.

"Just ignore them, they are idiots" he said quietly, trying to avert his friend's attention away from his tormentors. Scowling bitterly, Kagayama pulled his arm away and folded them angrily.

"Don't you think I already know that already? I told you to shut up, idiot!" he snapped bitterly, instantly regretting his words as they darted from his tongue. His bad mood turned his voice unkind, and for a moment he thought he heard the 'King' saying it with him.

Hurt , Hinata's smile vanished and he turned away, watching as the teacher began to write on the board.

 _Damn it, I was far too harsh on him_ , Kageyama thought to himself, resting his head in his hands.

_He looks so much cuter when he has a smile on his face..._

Struggling to concentrate on the lesson, Kageyama rubbed his tired eyes. Folding his arms, he rested his head on the table. Everyone else seemed to be busy listening to the teacher, so surely no one would notice if he closed his eyes for a few moments...

Hinata watched in a shocked silence as Kageyama dozed off.

"Wow, he must be really worn out from last night's practice!" he exclaimed quietly to himself. Carefully, he propped up a few books to hide his sleeping friend from their teacher, who was observing the class from the front. It was only fair to let Kageyama rest for a little while, because the amount of effort he put into the previous night's practice surprised the whole team. It must have been pretty exhausting, especially after a full day of difficult lessons.

However, his nap didn't last long. Kageyama woke to a sharp pain in the back of his head, followed by a large thump as whatever had been thrown at him landed heavily on the floor. He opened his eyes to find Hinata stood beside him, looking a little nervous. What had he just been thinking about? Kageyama couldn't remember.

Standing up slowly, he turned to face Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were almost crying with laughter. A textbook lay on the floor next to his feet.

"Did you throw this, you bastards?" he demanded, picking up the book and aiming it at the other boys' heads. From his desk at the front, the teacher noticed the developing argument at the back of his classroom. He raised his head to observe the situation, giving the boys a warning glance. Hinata panicked, grabbing the book from Kageyama's hand's and placing it on the desk.

"We're meant to be doing an experiment!" he squeaked, trying to show Kagayama the array of equipment he had collected from the front. Deciding that he should listen to Hinata to make up for his harsh words earlier, he turned away and tried to be interested as the activity was explained to him.

* * *

 

 

"...so yeah that's about it, do you understand?" Hinata finished a few minutes later, looking up at Kageyama nervously. The taller boy didn't reply straight away, instead he stared directly into Hinata's eyes, his expression unreadable.

"...Yeah" he replied quietly after a few moments, pretending not to notice the blush on his friend's cheeks. He hadn't understood a word of the explanation, but he didn't want to make Hinata go through it again.

Hinata started to add universal indicator to a beaker of acid, glancing at his notes every now and then. Clearing his throat, Kageyama stepped forward, attempting to help with the experiment.

"So, about earlier-" he started, but was cut off almost immediately by a small 'clink'. He had caught the beaker of acid and toppled it over, covering himself in the yellow liquid. "Ah!" he cried out, turning to Hinata with a panicked expression.

"What have I just spilt on myself!?" he asked nervously, his eyes wide. Hinata's eyes lowered to where the damp patch on Kageyama's trousers was. Directly on his crotch.

"Don't worry, it's very weak acid! It won't hurt you!" he said reassuringly, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Are you sure? Will it stain my clothes? How do I clean it off?" Kageyama quick-fired questions as his panic grew. By this point, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had noticed the commotion and were leaning over to see what was going on.

"Here, I will clean it off before those two idiots see!!" offered Hinata innocently, running over to the sink to grab a cloth. Before Kageyama could protest, Hinata dropped to his knees and began to wipe the damp area.

"See? It's drying already!" he said happily, smiling his usual smile. However, instead of smiling back, Kageyama was frozen. A strange sensation had developed where Hinata was drying, and his face turned bright red when he realised what it was.

"HINATA, STOP!" Kageyama ordered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet. Anger and embarrassment pulsated through his body as he held Hinata, who's eyes were squeezed shut in fear. "Please don't shout at me, I was just trying to help!" he wailed, waving his arms franticly. Meanwhile, the rest of the class had fallen silent and all eyes were on them. Dropping the smaller boy, Kageyama felt his face turn bright red.

"Please may I go to the bathroom?" he asked, trying to pull his shirt down to hide the damp patch on his trousers. As soon as the teacher nodded , he flew out of the door, leaving the rest of the class behind in a stunned silence.

* * *

 

 

 

Kageyama didn't get a chance to see Hinata again until the end of the day. He was walking alone, furiously typing on his phone.

"Hey, Hinata!" he called, jogging to catch up. Hinata raised his head, looking slightly alarmed when he saw Kageyama approaching.

"Are you going to get mad at me?" he cried, taking a few steps back.

"No, no, I have... uh ... I have come to apologise..." Kageyama mumbled, staring at his feet sheepishly.

"Apologise?" Hinata echoed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, because some of the stuff I said today - hey stop looking so surprised! I'm being serious!" The smaller boy relaxed, pocketing his phone and letting out an audible sigh of relief. Opposite him, Kageyama took a deep breath, forcing himself to look into Hinata's toffee brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for today, and for any other day where I have upset you. I know today wasn't much worse than what I have said in the past... But today I was reminded of when they used to call me the 'King'. I don't want to be that person any more. You don't deserve to have me being rude to you. Hinata... I would really like to become friends with you and I... I think..."

_I think I'm in love with you._

The words tickled the back of Kageyama's throat, but he managed to keep his lips sealed.

"I think you are a really great spiker" he finally gasped, feeling a blush begin to glow on his cheeks. For a few moments there was silence. Hinata ran a hand through his messy hair and breathed deeply.

"Really?" he asked, happiness spilling through the cracks in his voice. Kageyama's face was still glowing red, and all he could manage was an embarrassed nod.

Upon receiving confirmation, Hinata's face lit up. His smile stretched across his cheeks, almost hiding his own blush.

"Kageyama thinks I'm good! Not just good... great!" he cheered, jumping around the taller boy. Kageyama chuckled, regaining his voice.

"Would you like me to buy you a pork bun?" he offered, nodding his head in the direction of the small shop nearby.

"Really???? Yes please!!! I will buy one for you, I think I have enough money in my bag!" whooped Hinata, leaping especially high into the air and imitating a spike. Kageyama opened his mouth to tell him that the pork bun was supposed to be a present, but the other boy had already raced off  at top speed down the path.

* * *

 

 

After buying their food, the pair found a bench and sat down together. The atmosphere was warm and friendly and happy, something which Kageyama had rarely experienced when he was around friends. Once he had devoured his bun Hinata leaned back and stretched out his legs.

"Did you really think that we weren't friends?" he asked, still grinning broadly. Trying to reply between mouthfuls, Kageyama couldn't help but smile back. It was like the happiness had become contagious. Hinata stared up at the sky, the clouds reflecting in his eyes.

"Tobio?" he whispered, sitting up and shuffling closer until he was almost touching the boy next to him. "Yeah?" replied Kageyama, his heart racing as the distance between them decreased. He liked the way his name sounded coming from Hinata's lips. The small boy waited until Kageyama had turned to face him properly before he spoke.

 

"I forgive you"


End file.
